Makura Uchiha
Naruto: Next Generation: Makura Uchiha Makura is a young Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Makura's appearance Makura has naturally straight pink hair that he takes gel and spike up his hair. He has dark green eyes. Also he has a cherry blossom birthmark on his upper cheek under his eye that gives him title of 'blossom ninja'. Under his arm warmers on his wrists cover up ugly burnmark scars he got trying to master fire jutsu. Makura's history Born to Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, during sometime after Giaden. He was born as a happy baby with bright smile. Known in Konoha as the smiling blossom baby also due to his birthmark. He spent alot of time with his father travel around. Even though he was only 4 years old, but when Sasuke caught glimpse of Makura getting angry. Which awaken a sharigan even though he had a green eyes. Sasuke took his son to Orochimaru as to have his eyes examined by one of the closest people he knew that understood the uchiha medical exams. Thanks to notes Obito kindly left written down. Spending the next 5 years of his life under orochimaru's giudance, but not knowing Orochimaru wished to study his eyes and his poteintal, old habits die hard, he lied to sasuke and sakura of makura passing and they agreed to never mention him to Sarada. Orochimaru told them this lie when Makura was 5 and Sarada was just turning 2. She was to young to know of him and with this painful pack Sakura and Sasuke even though it hurt they were able to become stronger for their little girl. However during a time as an exam propter Sakura caught glimpse of her only son as he participated in the chunin exams. Even though he was though to be dead, the village kept in on a down-low of finding out him alive as to not mix Sarada up as she was still a young child. Even though she was 9 years old. During his Chunin Exam Makura met the woman that would become his future wife, Haruna Lee. Fighting her during the sparing exams, but moment he caught glimpse of her eyes and saw how she hid it as if she is ashame of her eyes. Pulling the fight he brushed her hair aside and told her that she was beautiful if she was sad and she was beautiful and looks better if she shows off them eyes. Makura soon return back to traveling and set up new orochimaru hideout that sat out the land of tree. Where he stayed until he was 14 years old. Until he finally learned of his sister and determined to meet her rushed back to Konoha. Even though it took him months he was able to reach Konoha, after the events that of the boruto movie, Makura was able to reach the land of fire and happen to walk through a lost ancient stone village that rested in the greenery cavern of the village hidden in sugarcane that was once a rogue ninja village that once fought the the leaf, but lost and died out. Which was just a small place for bandits to rarely stop and stay. However the home of a great sugar cane that is used for many tasty treats at a very popular pastry shop in konoha. However their sugarcane supply runs low and they send Sarada and her team to the village to harvest the sugarcanes, but low to they know that the pasty shop based their main ingredient, the sugar cane, a high chakra plant which is known for replenishing chakra in ninja pills and also great herbal medicine. Also greatly used if in a wrong way to produce very deadly poison. With their team captain Ino Yamanaka help them harvest the cane properly so they get the right gradulation for the shop. However when the team split up Sarada into to and her and Mitsuki found the main sugar cane and Mitsuki went to go Ino and Boruto, but while he was away a group of bandits and rouge ninjas that fought against the peace of the world showed up wanting the cane. Sarada defended herself roughly as she could, but with 20vs1 made easily of Sarada exhausted and as soon as one was read to have a jump on her. However for a funny way to meet her brother. Makura threw subon needles to paralize all the bandits and save Sarada. In shock to see his sharigan she couldn't say anything until she hear her mission captain Ino gasp and say his name. Relationships Category:Konohagakure Category:OC Art Category:Original Character Category:Uchiha Category:Male Category:FINAL Category:Medical-Nin